<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desert Rose by hatsukoii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103386">Desert Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsukoii/pseuds/hatsukoii'>hatsukoii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Master/Servant, illumi is nicer, they’re both so ooc sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsukoii/pseuds/hatsukoii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>They’ll fuck soon I promise. Nobody asked but this is a world and universe I made for my ocs. I just thought it might be interesting to drop Illumi and Hisoka in and see what happens. This fic is kind of an experiment to be honest.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desert Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the edge of a desert, nestled amongst the swirling orange dunes, there was a crystal clear oasis. Surrounding it was a city, it’s stone streets lined with palms and pagodas, their upturned rooftops reaching for the skies. Standing out even against all the vivid colors was a massive, towering palace. It’s walls were painted crimson, and accented in some places with intricate designs of white, gold and jade. Within those walls, lounging comfortably on a pile of silk cushions with a kiseru poised elegantly in one pale hand, was the prince of this bizarre hidden kingdom. There was a light knock on one of the paper screen doors, then it slid open. He turned his head quickly to face the sound, his long black hair swishing as it brushed the soft fabric of his robe and the pillows.<br/>
“Yes?” the young man asked, his wide black eyes pointed attentively at the intruder.<br/>
“Your highness.” the servant stepped into the room and addressed him with a quick but respectful bow. “I’m sorry to trouble you personally with this, but there’s a pressing issue that could be dangerous.” she explained.<br/>
“Hm? What’s going on?” his soft, relaxed tone contradicted his expressionless face.<br/>
“It seems that a patrol of guards caught some kind of sorcerer stirring up trouble in the city. He’s been captured, but we’re not sure exactly what he’s capable of. All we know is that he’s powerful. If he tried to escape, even from our prison he would succeed.” Said the servant, shifting her weight anxiously.<br/>
The prince propped his chin on his unoccupied hand. “Ah… I see. That could be a problem.” His blank face took on a more thoughtful undertone. “Bring him to me.” he ordered abruptly.<br/>
“But your majesty! He could attack you.” the servant objected, furrowing her brow.<br/>
“I want to see that power for myself,” he explained calmly. “I think he could be a very valuable asset. Whether he wants to or not, I’m sure I can make him compliant.” he said, sliding a long needle from his sleeve and turning it over absently in his hand. It glinted in the faint sunlight that filtered through the screen walls. “Don’t worry, Amane. I think I’ll be able to handle myself.” He pushed the needle into a cushion with one delicate porcelain finger. The very corner of his lips turned up into the faintest little smile.<br/>
Amane swallowed and nodded. “As you wish then, your highness. We’ll bring him up to you right away.” With that she bowed again and swept out of the room.<br/>
“A magician hm?” he said to himself with a soft chuckle. We’ll see how good he really is. He thought.<br/>
It wasn’t long before the door slid open again. Amane was back, this time accompanied by two older, stronger servants. They all surrounded a man bound in chains. He was tall, and slim but still visibly muscular. His wavy pink hair was all disheveled, hanging in loose curls over his narrow, yellow eyes. His face was long, angular, and sly. It bore a bafflingly lecherous expression. The prince wondered with amusement if perhaps it was stuck that way.<br/>
“Oh, who’s this? The beautiful princess?” the magician cooed, his eyes set on the prince.<br/>
One of the servants forced him to his knees.<br/>
“That’s Prince Illumi. Show him some respect, you rat.” He spat, striking the magician hard over the back of his head.<br/>
Illumi watched the spectacle with amusement that didn’t show on his face. The magician only smirked, seemingly unfazed by the blow.<br/>
“It’s alright.” Illumi said finally to his servants. They all tensed visibly when they watched him rise from the floor, setting down his pipe gently with a click on the wooden boards, and approach the magician. Amane opened her mouth to protest, then shut it again. “You think I’m beautiful?” the prince chuckled. He wasn’t entirely sure why he even said it. Already this encounter was not going at all the way he’d expected it to. For one thing, this sorcerer was younger and more attractive than he had anticipated.<br/>
“I do. Sorry for my misunderstanding.” his voice was silky and as needlessly lewd as his gaze. It was obvious that his apology was insincere, but that didn’t matter to Illumi anyway. He stared down at the other man with his big dark eyes for a long moment, scrutinizing him closely.<br/>
“What’s your name?” He asked the sorcerer finally.<br/>
“Hisoka.” the other man answered, never dropping his smirk. Even bound and on his knees before him, he oozed confidence. Illumi was fascinated. A servant jolted him roughly and he added “Hisoka Morow.” sounding slightly irritated but still cocky.<br/>
Illumi nodded, still staring blankly. “You could break out of those chains easily, couldn’t you?”<br/>
“I could.” Hisoka admitted.<br/>
“Why did you let them capture you? Was it to get into this palace and kill me?” he asked nonchalantly.<br/>
“I don’t know.” Hisoka said honestly. “I don’t want to kill you though, that I can promise. I like to make trouble but I’m not an idiot. I’ve got enough people out for my blood as is.” he said with an easygoing grin. “Besides, it would be a waste to kill you.” he continued smoothly, casting a flirtatious look up at him. Illumi raised his eyebrows slightly at that.<br/>
“I see.” he said simply. There was another long pause, filled only with the faint howling of wind over the dunes. “What do you want then, Hisoka Morow?” he probed. “I’m sure you know that disturbing my city doesn’t come without a price.”<br/>
“Are you asking me to pick my punishment?” Hisoka asked defiantly, almost in a scoff.<br/>
“Well, yes. I’m sure you can escape anything, but I was hoping if you chose, you might be a little more committed.” he realized how foolish it sounded, but he didn’t really care. If he tries to escape, I think I can catch him. I’ll just put a needle in his brain. It’s not a problem. He thought calmly.<br/>
Hisoka chuckled. “I guess you’re right about that. Alright, how about I become your servant? Would that be enough?” Behind him, Amane looked very concerned.<br/>
“For how long?” Illumi asked casually.<br/>
“Until I feel like leaving.” Hisoka said happily, closing his eyes and smiling. “You said it yourself. I could escape anytime if I wanted to. But I think I’ll stay around here for a while. That’ll make it all the more fun when I run away. Maybe then I’ll get to find out what those needles are for.” He said.<br/>
Illumi felt a little pinprick of shock in his stomach. He had never even pulled one from his sleeve, but somehow this man knew. He is good. He thought. “Ok.” the prince said. “You can let him go then, Gotoh.”<br/>
The bespectacled servant frowned. “Your highness, we can’t trust thi-“<br/>
“Unchain him. Those are useless anyway.” Illumi ordered cooly. With visible hesitation, his servant obeyed. The newly freed Hisoka got to his feet and stretched irreverently. The other servants stood there glaring at the magician. “You’re all free to go. I think we’ve sorted everything out.” said the prince. Realizing it would be useless to argue, they did as he said and dismissed themselves, but not without casting concerned and disapproving looks over their shoulders. Hisoka waved at them with a teasing smile. The screen door shut and the two were left alone in silence. Hisoka ran a pale hand through his fuschia hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. Now his handsome face was clearly in view. Illumi noticed the strange markings on his cheeks with the slightest twinge of curiosity. A star and a teardrop. He wondered if they had any significance.<br/>
“So now what?” The magician asked. At his full height, Hisoka was taller than the prince, who wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about that. He wasn’t sure what he thought of Hisoka in general. Without a word in reply, Illumi turned around and walked back to the pile of pillows, where he stooped to pick up his pipe and laid right back down. The other man blinked at him in a brief moment of confusion before shrugging and approached him boldly. He sunk to the floor and sat cross legged a few inches away from him. Illumi just stared blankly at him, taking the opportunity to take inventory of all of his thoughts about Hisoka. First and foremost, his aura was one of the most powerful he had ever witnessed. If he could manage to control him, with a little nen acupuncture and hypnosis if it came to it, this magician could be incredibly useful. He was worth keeping around for that alone. But there was something else about him that drew Illumi in, as uncomfortable as he found it to admit to himself. Hisoka was attractive. Sexually. Very much so. And it was clear he felt the same way about Illumi. Sex wasn’t something essential to him. He had had a few awkward and underwhelming experiences with servants, but for the most part, he was satisfied taking care of himself. But how many times had he fantasized about being intimate with someone confident and sultry like this man. Someone who could read him like an open book and know exactly how to make love to him. He felt no shame thinking these things right in front of him, because his straight face concealed everything.<br/>
“Do you really just sit here and smoke all day?” Hisoka enquired, cocking an eyebrow.<br/>
“No.” the prince said amusedly. “I spend most days training, reading, having political meetings sometimes.” he mused.<br/>
He saw Hisoka frown for the first time. “Sounds dull.” he huffed.<br/>
Illumi just shrugged. “And what do you do that’s so much better?”<br/>
“I travel the world.” The magician said, his smile returning.<br/>
“So you have no home?” Illumi asked.<br/>
“Nope.”<br/>
“No stable income?”<br/>
“Never.”<br/>
Illumi sighed and shifted slightly. “That sounds miserable to me. Living off of scraps.. sleeping on the ground… I’m sure I could do it, but I wouldn’t enjoy it.”<br/>
“Living safely is just too boring. I like to be on the edge.” Hisoka explained.<br/>
“You’ll get bored quickly here then.” Ilumi remarked, breathing out swirling violet smoke. “Why did you choose to stay, anyway?”<br/>
Hisoka chuckled “Oh I don’t know. I think it’ll be entertaining enough. Especially serving you.” he said coyly, looking down his pointed nose at the other man with half lidded eyes.<br/>
The prince exhaled sharply through his nose. “Typically servants don't say things like that.” He supposed he should be irritated by his boldness, especially by his not so subtle flirting. But he didn’t care. It was interesting. It was something different. And it could be beneficial to him. He predicted this situation, whatever it was that they had between them, would turn sexual very quickly. And he didn’t mind that. If Hisoka was willing and able to satisfy him, he was worth having around.<br/>
“But I’m not a typical servant.” Hisoka countered with a smile. He propped his elbows on his thighs and rested his chin in both his hands.<br/>
“I guess you aren’t.” Illumi mused. There was another long moment of silence before he spoke again, tilting his head to the side slightly. His wide black eyes were trained on the other man and his silky hair spilled over his shoulder. “Hisoka,” he addressed him.<br/>
“Mm?” The other man hummed in the response, looking right back at him. Illumi was surprised by how refreshing it was to not be called “Your highness” for once.<br/>
“Did you choose to do this because you’re attracted to me?” He already knew the answer but he asked anyway to push this awkward conversation in the direction he wanted.<br/>
“I did. That was pretty much the only reason.” he admitted readily.<br/>
Illumi raised his eyebrows a bit. “Just for that?” Then he shook his head, whisking his straight hair to and fro. “I could never make such a rash decision. You really are a weird guy.”<br/>
“Well thank you!” Hisoka chirped playfully. Illumi’s mouth twitched into the slightest little smile at that. They sat in silence for a moment. He played absently with a lock of his hair. “Can I guess something about you?” the other man asked.<br/>
“Sure.” he said calmly.<br/>
“I think that you want me around because you feel the same way. You’re touch starved, aren’t you? You want to be intimate with someone, but those boring servant girls aren’t enough. All they do is lay there and take it. You want something more interesting.” Hisoka purred, never taking his pretty, narrow eyes off of Illumi.<br/>
“Something like that.” Illumi said matter of factly. “You have no shame at all huh?”<br/>
“Nope!” Hisoka said brightly. “I don’t think this sort of thing is anything to be ashamed of. It’s totally natural.”<br/>
“Well of course.” Illumi said. “I just mean you must have no shame to talk like that to a prince.”<br/>
“Oh.” Hisoka said flatly, his face falling straight for once.<br/>
He didn’t even realize. Illumi thought with amusement.<br/>
The other man’s smug smile returned as quickly as it had left. “Well either way. You don’t seem to mind.” he reasoned.<br/>
“No. I don’t.” he replied. “All I'm saying is that you’re weird. I don't understand you at all.”<br/>
“We established that.” Said Hisoka.<br/>
“Mm.” The prince hummed. Suddenly he rose to his feet. Hisoka looked up at him with mild confusion. “Well,” he said curtly, “I think I need to let everyone know there’s been an addition to the staff. Come with me.” And with that he strode off across the room with proud, straight posture. He was halfway surprised to see that Hisoka followed without question. Without another word, he swept out of the room, with the other man on his heels.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They’ll fuck soon I promise. Nobody asked but this is a world and universe I made for my ocs. I just thought it might be interesting to drop Illumi and Hisoka in and see what happens. This fic is kind of an experiment to be honest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>